


We're In This Together

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/M, Parent Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Rio needs a new car, Boland Motors it is...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, EVER, long time lurker. Title from Nine Inch Nails' song of the same name. Not my characters, obviously...  
> (Also, if the spacing is weird, sorry.)

Rio arrived at the car lot, after watching a few of the cheesy car commercials now and again, Marcus constantly qouting "We've got Chevys, we've got Fords, we've got Chryslers too". What he hadn't expected was the buxom redhead strutting around, showing a mother of three the specs of the gleaming minivan before him. He was absolutely captivated, she had a way about her, the way she carried herself only one word could possibly describe her, BOSS. He stood there transfixed, Marcus at his side gently tugging on his arm and saying, "Daddy, I think that's my friend Emma's mommy..." Rio looked over at Marcus, distractedly, "What's that Pop?" Marcus, annoyed at his father, rolled his eyes and stressed "I think that's Emma's mommy, she sells cars."

While Rio was completely enthralled, Marcus had run off towards Beth and tugged at her blazer, "Hi, I'm Marcus, is Emma here?"  
Beth, momentarily distracted and amused by the little boy, looked down and smiled warmly, while introducing herself, "Well hello Marcus, I'm Ms. Boland, and no sweetie, Emma's not here today, she's with her daddy." Marcus, crestfallen, looked up at Beth with a sigh and dejectedly walked back to his father's side. Beth chuckled at his reaction and fully turned in Rio's direction, she audibly gasped, "Uh, hi, hello, I'm Emma's mom, I mean, Ms. Boland, Beth, call me Beth."  Rio smirking at her, and holding out his hand, introduced himself, "Rio, Marcus' dad". "So, this your lot Ma?" Rio asked jovially. 

Beth smiled as she studied him more closely, he was tall and slender, and she could see wings of some sort peeking out over his scarf "Yes, I guess you can call it a family business." He was intrigued by her wistful expression when she said it, she was almost sad. Her expression changed so quickly he'd thought he almost imagined it. "So, how can I help you today Rio and Marcus?"  
"My Daddy is gonna take me camping!" Marcus exclaimed. "WOW, I've been camping before, and it's super fun!" Beth said. Rio looked at his son adoringly and explained "Yeah, so my Caddy probably won't stand up to the great outdoors, I'm looking for something a little more, rugged." Beth beamed at him and stated, "Well we have plenty of lovely SUVs, were you looking along the lines of pure functionality or did you want luxury as well?" Rio amused "Down to brass tacks I see, well, I do like luxurious things." He said as he ran his eyes up and down her body with a heated stare. 

Blushing uncontrollably, Beth stated "We have just the thing, we have the lovely Range Rover Supercharged Sport, with your choice of color and diesel or gas engines." Rio looked over at Marcus "What do you think Pop, you like it?" "Yeah, are you gonna buy it?" Rio looked over at Beth, oozing charm "You think we could take it out for a spin, Ma?" Momentarily stunned by his charisma, Beth suddenly answered, "Sure, let me grab the keys and a booster seat for Marcus." While in her office, Beth caught her breath and giggled to herself, she hadn't felt this giddy in a while, if ever, she felt like a teenager with a crush, and he certainly was attractive, in every sense of the word. As she walked back with the booster she ran into Annie "Hey Sis, got a test drive?" Beth looked at her with a blush, "Yeah, I'll be back." Annie stepped in front of her, "What's with the blush, is he hot, did he offer to go down on you?" Beth looked at her, horrified, "NO, of course not, wait, have they said that to you?!" Annie looked at her indifferently, "Takes all kinds, get a lot of freaks, honestly." Beth didn't even answer just scoffed, disgusted and walked away. 

She could see Rio and Marcus from the floor to ceiling glass windows, their interaction was adorable, he obviously adored his son and Marcus, Marcus looked at his father like he hung the moon. That, that is what a father should be she realized, not some half life walking around doing the bare minimum as a father and a husband, thinking he's a superhero. 

Rio watched her walking towards them and rushed to help her with the booster seat, "We need a base for this?" Smiling, Beth stated, "No, the seatbelt acts as harness." Rio picked up Marcus and buckled him in, making sure he was secure and kissing his forehead before closing the door. Beth's heart squeezed in her chest as she grew to like him even more. Rio turned to look at her, opening the passenger door, "In you go Ma." Beth laughed, "Am I gonna get a kiss too?" Mortified and blushing down to her toes she stuttered "I uh, I mean, you don't have to, oh my god. Sorry!" Rio looked at her and winked "Maybe later, if you're up for it." Rio slid in to the driver's seat, adjusted the seat for his height as well as the mirrors "Ready Pop?" "READY!" Marcus yelled from his seat. "Ready Ms. Boland?" He said cheekily. Still mortified she clenched her jaw and said "Just drive."   
As he took off from the lot, Beth went into full salesperson mode, and listed all the specs of the SUV. Rio looking over at her slyly "So you're saying I can drive through up to three feet of water in this." Without pausing in her spiel about the Rover "Technically yes, standing water, but don't get any ideas." Rio chortled "Ok Mama, calm down, I ain't about to go through any lakes." "So is Emma your only child?" Rio asked. "No, she's one of four, Kenny, Emma, Danny and Jane." Beth smiled. Rio looked over at her in complete awe "How do you do it, I feel like I'm drowning and I've only got Marcus." Beth just shrugged, "I love them." "I'm not saying it's not hard, but I'm a parent and I just sort of go on autopilot and provide for them as best as I can." Rio quirked his eyebrows at her "Dad in the picture?" Beth snorted "If that's what you want to call it." "We're divorced, kept his last name, professionally, to keep the business going." Rio huffed out "So Ms. Boland, I think you just sold yourself a Land Rover, whatchu think Marcus?" Marcus giggling and cheering from the backseat "YES!"   
Beth stunned "Well then let's head back to the lot and get you squared away." 

They arrived at the lot in no time, Beth telling Rio that he could leave Marcus to play at the on site daycare they had while they banged out all the details of his new purchase. Rio followed Beth to her office, removing his coat and scarf, finally baring his neck tattoo for the first time, and they spoke about contracts and customizing his Rover. "All black interior, matte black exterior." Beth couldn't help but be mesmerized by it, his bobbing Adam's apple drawing her line of sight.   
Rio noticing her eyes drifting constantly to his throat stated "You're making me self concious Ma, does it bother you?"   
Beth snapped out of her daze "What, no, it interests me, and it suits you."  
Rio's smile widened, almost feral "Got a thing for tats?"


	2. How I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, and the comments, here's chapter 2. Title is from Toro y Moi's song, How I Know.

Beth looked at him with wide blue eyes leaning back in her chair, "Maybe I do, maybe I just like them on you."  
Shocked, Rio stuttered out "Is that so, damn Ma, are you coming on to me, because if you are, you beat me to it."  
"Glad to see we're on the same page then." Beth said.  
"So Rio, what is it that you do, if you don't mind my asking."  
"Not at all" Rio answered, "I'm a carpenter, used to be a CPA with Morgan & Morgan, but it all got to be too much." he said, a tinge of sadness coloring his voice.  
"Wow, Morgan & Morgan, don't they only hire people with astronomically high IQs?"  
Rio looked up at her through his lashes, "Yeah, they do, easiest job interview ever, even with the neck tat."

Laughing, she pulled a Polaroid camera out and said "Well, are you ready to finalize this?"  
She had her secretary take a picture of her handing the keys over to him and Marcus.  
Before she could walk away he put his arm around her waist and asked for another photo, "C'mon I need one to remember you by, that being said, I don't think I could ever forget you."  
She obliged, while he kept his arm around her waist, "Well then Rio, I hope you and Marcus have a lovely camping trip. You can leave your Rover and the custom shop will have it ready for you in about a week, is that good for you?"  
"How about you give me your number and you can tell me when to stop by and I can tell you what's good."  
Beth looked on at him in amusement, "Really, that's the line a genius of your caliber decides to use."  
Rio laughed self conciously for a second, "I've been out of the game for a few years now, I don't know what lines are still in use."  
Taken aback she said "Really?"  
"Yeah, really, also, I figured what's your name, what's your sign is not okay, so I came up with one right quick." He quipped.  
"I would have banned you from my lot if you would have ever used those lines on me!" she got out in between laughs.  
"What do you say Mama, are you gonna give me your number, I'm good with numbers." he said matter of factly.  
She smiled at him, and held out her business card, "My cell number is on the back."

"MOMMY!" Emma yelled from across the building as she came barreling in, her siblings at her heels.  
Beth and Rio both turned their attention towards them, with Beth huffing "And that's my brood."  
Dean rounded the corner with Amber attached to him as if her life depended on it.  
"What are you doing here Dean, I was going to pick up the kids in an hour." Beth huffed.  
"Yeah well, Amber has acting classes to go to and she wants me to watch her perform." Dean whined.  
"MARCUS!" Emma screeched when she saw Marcus standing next to Rio.  
"Hi Emma." Marcus said shyly.

Rio turned to face Emma and introduced himself "Hi Emma, I'm Rio, Marcus' dad."  
"Hi, OH, Marcus told me you had a birdy on your neck, can I see?" Emma blurted out.

Rio laughingly said "Sure sweetheart."

He let Emma study his neck while he caught Beth's eye, and said, "Your Mama liked it too."

Flustered Beth said, "Ok you guys, go find Auntie Annie and stay with her, Mommy has to finish up with Mr. Rio."  
Dean was standing around for all the world like he still owned the place, like his child bride wasn't clinging onto him in front of his ex wife.  
"Well this was sufficiently awkward, you can leave now Dean, next time a text would be nice." Beth quipped.

Eyeing Rio up and down,  Dean condescendingly said "Bethy, are you going to be okay here?"

Furious, Beth said, "Dean he is a client, I was in the middle of finalising his purchase, when you came waltzing in, you know what, you need to leave."

"Oh, ok, tomorrow I have my Krav Maga classes, I may be a little late picking up the kids." Dean said.  
"Of course Dean." Beth said as she rolled her eyes.

As Dean and Amber turned to leave, Rio came up behind her and disbelievingly said "He left you, for her, is she even old enough to drink?!"  
Beth let out a laugh, "No, she's not."  
"Well his loss, is my gain Mama." He said as he held out his business card.  
"River Carpentry?" she questioned.  
"Well my nickname means river in Spanish, so yeah." he explained.

"Oh, interesting, I always wanted to learn Spanish." Beth said.  
"I could see that, you speaking Spanish, I could teach you Ma, anytime." he suggested.  
"I'm sure you can, let me get your paperwork and you and Marcus can be on your way." Beth said.  
As she walked towards her office Annie cornered her once more, "So that's the hottie, Emma says that he has a birdy on his neck. Is it hot, did you lick it?"  
"Shut up, Annie, why would I lick someone I just met?!" Beth whispered.  
"I mean, it's not like you're saving it til marriage, you gotta get you some, he looks like a giver too." Annie remarked.  
"Shhhh, he'll hear you, go watch the kids while I wrap this up." Beth chastised as she walked away.  
Annie walked out as Beth made her way towards Rio, "All set, thanks for letting us put the Vroom, Vroom, Vroom back in your engine."  
Rio let out a full belly laugh, "That coming from your mouth was definitely money well spent. Just so you know, I'm definitely a giver."  
Beth stood there speechless as he walked away, she felt her phone buzz in her blazer pocket, a new text, "Hermosa".  
He looked back at her and winked.

Beth blushed as she stared after him, she finally snapped back to reality and walked towards Annie's office where all her kids were.  
"Ok, who wants pizza?!" Beth asked.  
On their way out Emma asked Beth "Mommy, are Marcus and his Daddy going too?"  
Beth looked over at Emma and said "No sweetie, Mr. Rio and Marcus had to go home."  
Emma sadly said "Oh, I wanted to show Marcus my favoritest pizza."  
They arrived at the pizza parlor and Beth sat at one of the tables as the kids played games. She pulled out her phone and looked up the word "hermosa", her cheeks pinking at the definition.  
The pizza arrives and she gets lost in a flurry of activity, trying to get all her kids to sit and eat, then get them home and ready for school the next day.  
She finally gets a moment to herself and thinks about texting Rio, but texts Annie instead, "So, I gave him my number."  
"Hottie with the neck tat, alright Beth, get that dick!" Annie texted.  
"Shut up Annie!" Beth replied.  
"Well, did you text him?" asked Annie.  
"It hasn't even been a day, what would I even text back!?"she asked.  
"Text back!?" You're telling me he already texted you and you haven't texted back! What did it say?" Annie texted.  
"Hermosa, it means gorgeous in Spanish." Beth grinned.  
"Text him Beth!" Annie demanded.  
"Bye Annie, I'll see you tomorrow." she said.  
Beth puttered around the kitchen and living room for a while. Staring at her phone every so often as if it was gonna text Rio itself.  
She grabbed her phone and just decided to take the plunge "So, I looked up the definition of hermosa."  
She put the phone down and immediately walked away, watching it from behind the couch.  
She heard it buzz, and she hesitated mid step, willing to calm her heart.  
"Oh yeah Mama, that ain't no line neither, you are absolutely gorgeous." he texted.  
She sat on her couch blushing and texted "So, how is someone as charming as yourself single?"  
"Marcus" was all he texted.  
That text alone spoke volumes to Beth, he was a father, his family, his son was his all, just like her children were hers.  
"I get it, my children are my whole world." she texted.  
Shortly after that Beth got ready for bed, she hadn't gotten another text from Rio. Morning came far too quickly for her, she woke up, went through her morning routine, made some breakfast, got the kids up and ready, and they headed out.

She dropped Kenny off first and headed to drop off her other children, as she was getting off to walk Emma to her classroom, a smooth, deep voice said, "Good Morning Ms. Boland."  
Startled she turned and looked at him, "Morning, Mr. Mendiola."  
"Mmm, Ma, I like the way that sounded, you wanna go get a coffee?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I could go for coffee." she smiled.  
They met a little bistro in the middle of a busy plaza.  
"I've never even seen this place." Beth said while taking it in.  
"They have great food here, their espresso ain't shit, but their Eggs Florentine are some of the best I've ever had." Rio stated.  
"Now I feel like I have to order the Eggs Florentine." she said.  
They ordered their food and drink and talked about everything and nothing.  
Beth caught sight of the clock from the corner of her eye "Oh my god, we've been here almost two hours, I have to get to work!" she said standing and pulling money from her wallet.  
"I got this Ma, just get to work and have a good day." he said.  
"Ok, but I owe you!" she said as she rushed out.  
Beth got to the dealership, luckily no one noticed her tardiness.  
She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Rio, "I didn't even thank you for the eggs, and you were right, their espresso ain't shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't answer to comments, I'm awkward. This chapter was a little bit of a pain, but I got there, hope the next one is easier. Once again, give me ALL the feedback.


	3. I've Got Your Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, rl life got intense there for a minute. Chapter title after Passion Pit's song of the same name.

Beth was working at her computer when Annie walked into her office and sat down. Beth ignored her for the better part of 10 minutes until Annie could no longer take it and yelled "SERIOUSLY!"

"What Annie, what?" Beth asked.

"Why were you late this morning, you're never late, even when you're late, you're early!" She said.

"He invited me out for coffee." Beth squeaked.

"Hottie with the neck tat?" Annie asked excitedly.

"Rio, his name is Rio." she said matter of factly.

"Well, good, I was just gonna call him Hottie with the neck tat forever." she quipped.

"Haha, now if you're done, I have to get these spreadsheets done for next week's projections." Beth said.

"So did you ask him out, did he ask you out, are you gonna bone?" Annie asked.

"Annie, go sell a car!" Beth yelled.

Beth went on to finish with her projections, as she walked out of her office to speak with a few clients her secretary approached.

"Ms. Boland, you have a delivery, they won't deliver to anyone but you." she said exasperatedly.

She turned and saw a young guy with piercing blue eyes and neck tattoos, holding a package and chatting up Annie.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Boland, my secretary said you had a delivery for me?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean yes Ms. Boland, my boss, Rio, sent this over to you, along with these." Eddy said gesturing to a white box.

"Thank you." Beth said.

"No problem." Eddy said as he left.

"Got me a hottie with a neck tat as well." Annie said.

"Well you definitely don't waste any time, what happened to Noah?" Beth inquired.

"Fuck Noah, his head game was so weak, and boy had deep seated mommy issues." said Annie.

"What?!" Beth asked.

"Yeah, couldn't find my clit with a map, and would cry after sex and suck his thumb." she said.

"Oh my God, Annie, that is way more than I needed to know." Beth recoiled.

"Oh yeah, how about I'm gonna snail trail Eddy's face as soon as possible, his head game's probably on point." she laughed.

Beth looked at Annie horrified, "I don't even want to know what that means!"

"Well Beth, some of us have sex lives, you should get one, they're nice." Annie remarked.

Beth walked away from Annie as quickly as she could, carrying both of the boxes Rio had sent over.  
The smaller of the boxes contained a hand carved, mahogany picture frame, and the other a dozen orchids.

She was speechless, the orchids themselves were beautiful, but the picture frame, was gorgeous. The painstaking detail, his name carved on the back, she immediately put the Polaroid in it. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of it and sent it to him.

"You got it, Eddy's my boy, but sometimes he's a little distracted." he texted.

"Yeah, my sister distracted him well and good." she responded.

"Annie, right, yeah, she got my boy sprung, for sure." He texted.

"What does that mean?!" she exclaimed.

"He likes her, more than a little." he texted.

"LOL" she texted.

"I've got get to a client's house Ma, but I'll call you later." he texted.

She sat at her desk smiling and admiring the gifts Rio sent over. Beth had a few clients, and then before she knew it, it was time to pick up the kids from school. When she got there she saw Emma holding hands with Marcus.

"Hey you guys it's time to go." Beth said.

"Mommy, Mr. Rio hasn't gotten here to pick up Marcus, can we take him with us?" Emma asked.

"Emma we cannot take Marcus without asking Mr. Rio." Beth stated.

They heard a slight commotion and Beth saw Rio running towards them, in paint splattered clothing, "I'm here Pop, I'm here."

"Daddy, Emma was waiting with me until you came, and Ms. Beth got here too, before you!"

"Papi, I'm so sorry, I was working and didn't look at the time!" Rio apologized.

Beth studied Rio, he was so handsome, why couldn't he of come along before Dean she wondered.

"Is that good with you Mama?" Rio asked.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Beth asked.

"I said, would you all like to get some dinner with Marcus and I?" he repeated.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind a little chaos." she joked.

"Sweetheart, I would love some chaos." he smiled.

"Where'd you wanna go?" Beth inquired.

"There's a build your own pizza place that Marcus loves a couple of streets over." Rio stated.

"Oh, Pi Equation, I've always seen it but haven't had a chance to go." she stated.

"Well then Ma, let me introduce you to some of best pizza ever." he smiled.

Beth loaded her kids up and drove towards the pizza place, she said "Guys, we're going to get dinner with Mr. Rio and Marcus, so we need to be on our best behavior."

Rio was waiting for her in the parking lot. He walked over and opened her door for her. He opened the door for her kids to step out and helped Emma out of her booster seat.

"Thank you Rio, I really hope you're ready for this." she said nervously.

"Mama, I've been ready for this since I first saw you." he said matter of factly.

Beth just stared after him when he said that, was this what it was supposed to be like? It was just supposed to be this easy?

Once inside Rio informed the kids, "Ok, so you can make your own pizza, you just go to the line and ask them nicely what you want on your personal pizza."

Beth smiled at him and moved the kids towards the line. 

"What's got you smiling like that Ma?" he asked.

"You." Beth stated.

After everyone had placed their orders, Beth sat everyone down and Rio brought the tray of drinks over. 

Beth and Rio sat across from each other, she was in awe, he took to caring for her children with such ease, with Dean it had been a struggle, he was always the fun dad, he left the rearing and discipline to her.

"Mama, you have a look about you, what's that about?" Rio asked.

"I'm just amazed, their father really has no interest in them unless it benefits him directly, you enjoy being here with them, with me." Beth said.

He looked at her and said, "Of course I enjoy being here with them, they are an extension of you, and I want to be with you."

Beth was giddy, there was no other way to describe it. She wanted to be with him as well, she knew that it was insane, she knew him for about a week and she wanted everything with him.

"I want to be with you too." Beth stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all y'all that are reading this!!! Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	4. American Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter from Kyd The Band's song of the same name.
> 
> I've never said this before  
> but I've never been so sure  
> I think I wanna buy you a house  
> I think I wanna share forever right now

The week had come and gone. Rio had picked up his Rover and they had only gotten closer. Their relationship grew, leaps and bounds, but when you know, you know. They spoke everyday, and they were together every chance they got, and she still couldn't get enough and it seemed like he couldn't either. Their relationship hadn't progressed physically, she was attracted to him, as he was to her. They'd had quite a few hot and heavy make out sessions on the couch after the kids had gone to sleep. She felt like Rio was holding back, she didn't want to push the issue because she felt they weren't really at that stage in their relationship yet, but she felt like that talk had to come sooner rather than later.

"Hey Ma, how 'bout we all go on that camping trip?" he'd asked one day.

"Um, uh, wow, you think you'd be able to handle 5 kids in a tent and no electronic distractions?" she'd asked.

"I told you sweetheart, I love a little chaos. We can do it." Rio said.

So they planned the trip, made sure all their bases were covered. Rio went all out too, tents, s'mores, sleeping bags, the whole nine yards.

"Rio, this is too much, you need to at least let me chip in." Beth had said in exasperation.

"Trust me Mama, I got this." said Rio.

Beth decided she needed to put her foot down. "Rio, STOP, no, if we're in this together and doing this as a team, we need to share costs."

"Elizabeth, trust me when I say, I got this, I, got all of this." he sighed.

He'd have these moments where he'd almost completely shut down and shut her out and she just wanted to know what he was thinking. He seemed like he was overcompensating.

"Rio, tell me, you seem like you're holding back, or like you're afraid, are you unsure about us, is this too much?" Beth asked.

"No, that's not it exactly, I just, I am afraid, but it's not because I'm overwhelmed. I just feel like this could go away at any second." he said desperately.

"Tell me Rio, tell me what it is that scares you, why you feel like this could all go away." Beth said.

He was quiet for a long while, just looking past her, not in the present anymore, and then he began.

"Not only do I have my own business, but I also have a multi-million dollar settlement with the company I used to work for. My wife Melina, was also an employee there, it's how we met. Melina was the headhunter that recruited me. She'd heard about a kid with a really high IQ, that was working as a shady bookie for even shadier people. So they sent her to find me and offer me a job. I accepted, went legit. We started dating, fell in love, married, Melina became pregnant with Marcus, it was amazing, until it wasn't. They had started putting more and more stress on her, about her leaving, about her coming back, and finally, she just couldn't take it anymore. I found Melina unconscious in our bedroom shortly after giving birth, she'd overdosed. There was a slew of damning emails on the company's part, and well, they gave me a lot of money to keep my mouth shut, and in that moment of grief, I took it, they could have easily ruined me, a single father with a questionable background, or if I'm being quite honest, have me killed, along with Marcus." he said, eyes full of tears.

Beth was completely speechless, she hugged him as she cried with him. Cried for his dead wife, Melina, for Rio, a single, grieving father, and for Marcus, who would never meet his mother.

"It's been years since I've had to open that wound, it feels good to have someone know. I'm glad that you're the one who knows. I'm glad I have you, Elizabeth." he said.

"We have each other Rio, that being said, we need to do things together as a team." Beth said.

"Such a mama, I love that, but yeah, I gotchu darlin', I'll run everything by you and you decide." Rio agreed.

"That makes me feel a lot better, now, I don't think we need buy them those MREs and those survival packs." Beth said.

"But they're so cool, and what if we get stranded, and we need them!" Rio said.

"Rio, the campsite you booked is basically an outdoor hotel." she said in exasperation.

"But it's still camping, outside." Rio argued.

"They have Wi-Fi, and a hot tub!" Beth stated.

"Ok, what if I get one survival pack, and one MRE for each of us?" he reasoned.

"Fine, but that's it! We have everything we need, and don't think I don't know that you spent almost $200 dollars on each of those sleeping bags!" she said rolling her eyes.

"They're to keep them warm in up to zero degree weather, and they're water proof." he smiled.

"They would have been fine with their blankets and pillows. But they're gonna love it, and they love you so much already, and Marcus." Beth said.

"Ok Ma, no more crazy stuff. Do they really, I just want to do so much for them, they're amazing, like their Mama." he smiled.

Beth just looked at him and couldn't help but fall a little bit more for him. He just wanted all of them to have a good time, no expense spared. 

"Rio, I, uh..." she breathed.

"I uh you too, Elizabeth. And hey, I got us that double sleeping bag." he said as he kissed her.

"This is crazy, we've barely known each other for what, a month and a half?" Beth said, more to herself.

"Yeah Mami, but I feel like I've known you a lifetime." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but it encompasses a lot. Fun fact, the campsite I used to go to did in fact have WiFi, and square dances every night, lol, no hot tub though.  
> Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	5. Our Love Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Melody Gardot's song of the same name.
> 
> Deep within your heart, you know it's plain to see  
> Like Adam was to Eve, you were made for me  
> They say the poisoned vine breeds a finer wine  
> Our love is easy

“Dean, we're going camping and that's final, no, I don't think that we should have to accommodate you and Amber!” Beth yelled.

“But Bethie, a father should be the one that takes his kids camping, and if he goes so should I.” Dean argued.

“You know what Dean, a father is taking them camping, and it's not you! Where were you last week when Kenny had his swim meet, or Jane had her dance recital, or Danny had his spelling bee, or Emma had her ballet performance?” Beth demanded.

“Well, it's been a busy week for Amber and I, she had her final performance and I had my Krav Maga tournament, I couldn't miss that.” Dean said.

“Exactly, and do you know who was there cheering them on beside me, Rio, Rio has been to more of the kids’ events in a month than you've been to at all.” Beth said.

“He's still not their father Beth!” Dean said.

“Well, he sure as hell acts like it, unlike you, you are so selfish, I just can't imagine not being there at every one of their events, and Rio can't either, so we're going and you can see them another week.” Beth said, ending their argument.

She hung up the phone angrily, leaning against the counter, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand how Dean could only think of himself, how he could miss out on his children's lives like that. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Rio come in. He just came and enveloped her in a hug and let her cry.

“It's ok Mama, we'll get through this. He'll eventually realize that he needs to be there for them, maybe this will help him realize that. If not, they'll have me, always.” Rio assured.

“Oh, Rio, here you are not even their father, and you're already doing more for them than their father ever will.” Beth said sadly.

“Darlin’ I love them, they're easy to love, just like their Mama.” he said.

“Rio, I love you and Marcus too, is this crazy, is it too soon, do we need to slow down!?” Beth said hysterically.

“Calm down sweetheart, I know it feels like we're going fast, but honestly, I feel like it's the right thing for me, for us.” Rio said.

“Rio, you know just what to say, I always feel like you ground me, you’re my safety net and I haven't felt like that in a long time, maybe not ever.” Beth said.

“That's good darlin’, and I'm also glad you stood your ground with Dean, but he'll figure it out eventually, we always do, no matter what. We always come to realize that there are things more important than us, our kids being one of them.” Rio said.

Rio hugged her until it was time to get the kids, they went and picked them up and took them to a nice restaurant. He was always so patient with them, he never lost his temper, no matter how many times Emma asked him about the bird in his neck and if it hurt, or how many times Danny would throw his fork on the floor, just to throw it on the floor. Rio would just pick it up and ask the waitress for a new one. Beth loved him, that's it, she had no other emotion in her for him, except love. It terrified her.

“Mama, I asked if you wanted more wine?” he said.

“Yes, please.” Beth smiled.

“Did you want to go get that cheesecake ice cream you love at that place?” Rio asked.

“Mmmm, yes, that sounds perfect. How do you always know what I want, or need?” She asked.

“Just lucky I guess.” Rio laughed.

After they'd left and gotten their ice cream, they went over to his house and watched a movie in his theatre. They'd been spending the majority of their time at his house. And what a house it was, like with everything that Rio owned, it was luxurious. He'd definitely spared no expense there. 

“I love you.” Beth stated.

“I love you too” Rio said.

“You're not scared, you just, you love me, that's it?” Beth asked.

“What is there to be scared of? Mama, Elizabeth, I am all in, I'm not gonna change my mind.” Rio stated.

She just looked at him with as much love as possible, the way he was looking at her. This, this is what love was, she knew she had never felt like this about Dean. She wanted to laugh or cry, maybe both, so she kissed him, kissed him with everything she had. 

“Damn Mama, that was some kiss, you wanna take this upstairs?” Rio asked.

“I would love to, but we need to talk first, let's put the kids to bed.” Beth said.

After they had put the kids to bed. She and Rio went to his bedroom. They were finally going to have 'the talk’.

“What did you wanna talk about sweetheart?” Rio asked.

“Ok, so, um, I've only ever been with Dean, and I haven't been with him in about three years.” Beth confessed.

“Well, Ma, I've had a few one offs that I'm not proud of, but I haven't done that in about a year or two.” Rio said.

“Well then, that was possibly the unsexiest talk ever.” Beth laughed.

“Nah, darlin’ it's good we got it out of the way, I like being honest witchu.” Rio said.

“Well then.” Beth said as she straddled him.

“Mmmm, Mami, I like you, just like this.” Rio moaned.

She ground her hips into his as she kissed him, his hands gripping her hips tight, feeling his cock through her thin pajamas, and he felt so good beneath her. She needed him inside of her.

“Mmm, Rio, do you have condoms?” Beth asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, believe it or not, I was gonna seduce you tonight.” Rio laughed.

Rio reached over to the nightstand and held up the box. As soon as she slid off of him he pulled down his sweats, his cock bobbing between his thighs. She had seen Rio naked plenty of times. But walking around with a semi and being fully erect for her, were two different things. His cock was beautiful, thick and uncut. She felt herself get wetter. She took off her pajamas, and straddled him once more.

“Elizabeth, ride me.” Rio grunted.

And she did, once his cock filled her, she stilled for a moment, getting used to his girth, he bucked his hips up into her setting a sensual pace. This was love, she felt it, she needed it. Rio leaned forward and suckled her breasts, while he reached down to rub her clit with skilled hands, until she felt her pussy clenching around him. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, her entire body wracking forward, clutching and biting Rio's shoulder. Rio's hips bucking erratically into her as his orgasm hit, pulling her into a kiss. He slid her off of him and discarded the condom.

“Mama, now I can't ever let you go.” Rio said breathlessly.

“Then don't.” said Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut!!! Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	6. Stellar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Incubus' song of the same name.
> 
> How do you do it?  
> Make me feel like I do  
> How do you do it  
> It's better than I ever knew  
> You are stellar

By the time the camping trip came around, Rio had made one more extravagant purchase, a mini camper that could be hitched to his Rover. Beth took it in stride and decided to just let him do it. He was shameless, he would have employed any manner necessary to get his way. Beth being the shameless hussy she was, let him. He was at it again, this time, a jet ski. But this one she was not going to let slide.

“Rio, I said no, we can't just buy a jet ski because they're cool.” Beth said.

Rio was standing behind her grinding his hips into hers, and whispering into her ear “C'mon Ma, it'll be so much fun, I can show the kids how to use it.”

“NO, and you using sex won't convince me either, I let the camper slide because we can't ALL fit in your Rover, but that's it.” Beth stated.

He had started kissing her neck at this point, and squeezing her breasts. She immediately turned and glared at him.

“No, and while I love you and your enthusiasm, you know I don't want you buying them things just because you can, I don't want to spoil them.” Beth said.

“Ok sweetheart, now, can I finish what I started or are you gonna punish me?” Rio smirked.

“If I punish you, you'll like it.” Beth said.

“Mama, it ain't my fault that you're so sexy.” Rio said.

“Ok, but quick, the kids will be out of school in an hour.” Beth said.

They packed up the night before and were good to go. By the time morning came around the kids were beyond excited. They had set up the camper so that Kenny, Danny and Marcus could be in there. Once they got over the border it was only about an hour or so to the campsite.

“Mama, I love this, I love the scenery, you, the kids, all of it.” Rio said.

“Yeah, well, it's just started, once we've been there for 2 days, get back to me.” Beth quipped.

“Mama, it's going to be great, the kids will love it and so will you.” he assured.

“Mama, what are we gonna eat for lunch?” Emma asked.

“Well, when we get to the campsite, we can have the sandwiches I packed.” Beth informed.

Rio kissed Beth's hand as he drove, Beth was just in awe, she still couldn't fathom how they could just love each other this quickly. With Dean it had never been like this, she had gotten used to him, there was never any love. She had known since they married it had been a marriage of convenience, his dad had a dealership, and he was infatuated with her, at least physically.

“Why are you trying to rationalize this Elizabeth, I love you, that's it. I can't explain it either, but I love you.” Rio stated.

“Because, it's still crazy to me.” Beth said.

“Well it stands, I still love you, and the kids, so where do you stand?” Rio asked.

“I love you and Marcus too.” Beth agreed.

“Then that's all we need to know Mama, we don't gotta question it. We just work.” Rio said.

“I get it now, when you asked me where I stand, I got it, the only thing that popped in my head was you, and the kids.” Beth said.

Rio just smiled, his beautiful, radiant smile that made her knees weak and breath catch. Yeah, she finally got it, he was all she wanted.

They eventually got to their campsite, restrooms within walking distance, and a little beyond that she saw a convenience store. It was beautiful, the kids were in awe too, they were all looking around like they'd never seen the outdoors before.

“C'mon Kenny, let's set up the tents before it gets dark.” Rio called out.

“Ok you guys, let's go over to that picnic table and sit, we can eat our sandwiches.” Beth said.

Beth laid out a tablecloth and picnic basket, she watched the kids settle at the table and she handed each of them a wet wipe. Once they had wiped their hands she gave them each a sandwich and a juice box.

“Mama, LOOK, it's a deer!” exclaimed Jane.

“It is!” Beth said matching her enthusiasm.

“Ms. Beth, are there bears here?” Marcus asked.

“I'm pretty sure there are, but they don't come close to the campsite. Ok, eat up!” Beth said nervously.

“Rio, Rio, Marcus just asked me if there are bears here.” Beth whispered.

“Yeah Mama, there are, but they patrol the area to keep them from the campsite, it's rare to see one but it could happen.” Rio said.

Beth just looked at him in a daze, white as a sheet.

“Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be fine.” Rio assured.

“I just, I know that there are bears, even at home, but to be this exposed, it just caught me off guard for a moment.” Beth said.

Rio hugged her and kissed her temple “We'll be just fine sweetheart.”

She left Rio and Kenny to finish putting up the tents, and joined the kids at the table, eating a sandwich herself. Watching Rio teach Kenny how to set up tents really cemented the fact that he really was in this for the long haul. She fell even more in love with him, if that was possible.

“Wow, the tents look great!” Beth said handing them sandwiches.

“Who wants to go on a little hike around the place?” Rio asked.

Me, me, me!” they all clamored.

“Ok, while Rio and Kenny eat, I want you all to set up your sleeping bags in the tents, come on.” Beth instructed.

“Mmmm, Mami, I swear this is the best sandwich ever.” Rio said.

“MOMMY! There are bugs here!” yelled Emma.

“We're outside Emma.” Danny answered matter of factly.

“Yes, baby, there's not much I can do, we are camping and with that comes bugs.” Beth said.

Rio went over and kneeled in front of Emma and whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked at him and hugged his neck. He walked back to Beth, smiling.

“Ok, let's go on our walk, everyone that's not Kenny, hold hands.” Beth said.

“Can I hold your hand, Elizabeth?” Rio smirked.

Their camping trip was amazing, the first night they roasted marshmallows and made some s’mores, it was a sticky, chocolatey mess, but they loved every minute of it. Beth loved that Rio gave the kids this experience. She also remembered their double sleeping bag.

“Rio, what if the kids hear us?!” Beth whispered.

“Then you'll have to be really quiet then.” Rio said as he put his hands down her sweatpants.

He circled her clit, and kissed her neck, Beth doing her best to hold in her moans. She felt him shift around and enter her, groaning into her ear. 

“So good, Elizabeth.” Rio said.

She felt him speed up slightly, thrusting harder as he came. She loved feeling him inside her. She felt her pussy clenching around his cock. She came with a low, guttural moan.

“Best idea ever!” Rio said breathlessly.

“What?” Beth asked.

“The double sleeping bag, I like being all wrapped up with you.” he said.

“Agreed, now, let's go to sleep because I just know the kids are gonna be up with the sun.” she said.

She was sad when they left, she had come to love their little getaway. The kids loved it too.

“We survived sweetheart, I loved it, we need to make this a yearly thing, family camping trip.” Rio said.

“Yeah, you think?” Beth asked.

“Yeah Mami, the kids loved it, and I know you did too. It was nice, hiking, swimming, the sleeping bags.” Rio said mischievously.

“I did, it was amazing.” she smiled.

“Now back to real life.” Rio said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	7. Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Buddy Holly's song of the same name.
> 
> Dearest, though you're the nearest to my heart  
> Please don't ever ummm yeah ever ever say we'll part  
> You scold, and you are so bold  
> Yes together ummm yeah our love will grow old  
> Ummm yeah our love will grow old

And they did get back to real life. Dean was being even more annoying than usual. He was getting more agitated about the kids' interactions with Rio. The kids would often go to Rio to ask him for advice, or help with homework. And Rio loved it, he loved being there for them.

"He has a throat tattoo Beth." yelled Dean.

"And what does that matter, Amber isn't even old enough to rent a car, or a hotel room!"

"What kind of example is he even setting for my kids, he looks like a thug."

"That's rich coming from you. You cheated on your wife, and are now living with your mistress, you know what Dean, we all love Rio, that's the end of it. He isn't going anywhere."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means Dean?"

"But Bethie, let's talk about this, we can still work it out."

"Dean, we are divorced, you are living with Amber, this is over, and it has been for a long time. I love Rio."

Dean walked out of her office dejectedly. How could he possibly think that they would still get back together. She turned to look out at the car lot, and thought about Rio. She thought about when she first met him. She still felt that giddy excitement every time she saw him. She also thought about how he was always there for the kids, like when Emma got sick at school and Beth was unable to pick her up. Rio went and picked her up and held her until she fell asleep. Or when Kenny needed advice, he immediately went to Rio. She was was lost in thoughts of Rio, when she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her.

"What's got you thinking so hard darlin'?"

"Dean, was here. We had an argument."

"Are you okay, do you want to talk about it?" Rio asked.

"He's upset because you spend so much time with the kids. I think he's noticing that the kids turn to you more often than not."

"I can step back, I don't have to go to all their events if that's what he wants. He is their father after all."

"Rio, don't be ridiculous, I would never ask that of you. I would never deny the kids that, they love having you there, especially Kenny."

"I love going, but if Dean feels I'm overstepping, I can hang back."

"Dean needs to get over it, I told him as much. I told him that we all love you, and that you're going to be around for a long time."

Rio looked at her, with an unreadable expression. She wasn't sure what it was, she had never seen it. She wasn't sure what to say, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Rio, what's wrong?"

"I just, I love you and the kids so much, and I do, I want to be around for a long time, forever."

"You will be, I love you and Marcus so much."

"Elizabeth, I think we should move in together, we're always at each other's houses, and I like waking up to you and the kids."

"Yes, Rio, I would love that. I like waking up to you as well, I don't think I can sleep without you anymore."

"Do you want to buy a house, do we move into yours, or mine, you decide Mama."

"Well, given that we spend most of the time at your house, we could move into yours. We're practically bursting at the seams at ours, and you have a lot more room. And we just really love your house." Beth smiled.

"When can you move in?" Rio asked smiling.

"We can ask the kids today if you want?"

"Ok, so how do we ask them, you think they'll be okay with all of us living together? Living with me?"

"Rio, calm down, the kids love you, I love you, we'll ask them, and that's it, they're gonna say yes."

Rio pushed up against her office window and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently scratching the nape of his neck. They were so lost in the moment they didn't even realize that the entirety of the staff was watching them, until Barbara and Sharon started tittering and clearing their throats. Beth pulled away from Rio, and blushed all the way to her toes.

"Ready to go, Ms. Boland?"

"Rio, yes, let me just get my briefcase and purse." 

"Ladies, it was lovely to see both of you, now if you'll excuse me and my better half." Rio said.

"Barbara, Joan, if you can go ahead and tell Annie that I headed out with Rio, that would be great. If she needs anything, just call."

"Have a good afternoon, Ms. Boland, and Mr. Mendiola." they said in unison.

They walked towards his Rover, Rio's hand in hers. He opened her door and helped her in, giving her a kiss. She remembered the first time he opened the door for her and helped her into that same Rover. Had it already been 6 months since then. She felt like she had lived a lifetime with Rio, and yet, not enough. She couldn't wait to move in with him.

"I love you." She said, smile almost hurting her face.

"I love you too. I don't want to move too quickly, but have you given any thought to ever getting married again?"

Beth looked at him, not knowing what to say. She had thought about it fleetingly, with him as her husband. How different life would be with him as her husband, her partner. He always respected her opinions, and she knew even if they were to have children together, he would still ask her opinion on decisions pertaining to them. So yeah, she had thought about it.

"Yes, I've thought about it, with you." Beth said.

"Yeah, is it good or bad, should I stop asking now?"

"I've thought about how different things may have been, or how they might be with you as my husband. I wouldn't mind it so much."

"Aww, thanks sweetheart." Rio said sarcastically.

"Rio, I didn't mean it that way, I just, it would be something I've never experienced before. You've met Dean, and you are so different. Honestly, I don't think I ever loved Dean all that much. My mother was an alcoholic, and she would always leave Annie and I alone. I was the one that had to take care of Annie. Then Dean came along and he wanted to marry me, his father had the dealership, I was the one that was being taken care of. But honestly, I've never felt for Dean what I feel for you. My feelings for you are on a whole different level, I look at you and I just feel everything. I just love you, and yes, I would marry you."

"Elizabeth, that, I don't even have words, I just love you too, so much."

"Ok then, we're definitely telling the kids tonight."

"Yes, and when you're all moved in, I want to have a carne asada, we can get all our friends together. I'll grill, we'll set up around the pool, it'll be great."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Rio had suggested ordering in so that they could have a nice meal, and not worry about cooking. There would be enough worry with asking the kids how they felt about moving in with Rio and Marcus. By the time they got home, the takeout was there, Rio had introduced the kids to Pad Thai and they just loved it, he always made sure to get the mildest one for them, and the spiciest for himself.

"Ok, you guys, Rio and I have been talking, and we want to know how you feel about us moving in together?" Beth asked.

"Like a family?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Beth answered.

"Are you and Rio gonna have a baby?" asked Danny.

"Does that mean Marcus is my brother?" asked Emma.

"Are you getting married?" asked Kenny.

Beth and Rio shared a look while contemplating their questions.

"No, Rio and I are not gonna have a baby."

"We did talk about getting married, but maybe not right away, we just wanted to know if everyone was okay moving in together."

"Can I be Emma's brother?" asked Marcus.

"If you want to be brother and sister, you can be." Rio said.

"Marcus, you're my brother!" exclaimed Emma while hugging Marcus.

"So, is everyone okay with moving in together?" Beth asked.

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

"Rio, that means no bugs are ever gonna bother me because you're gonna be with us forever." Emma said.

"That's right darlin', as long as I'm around, no bugs will ever bother you."

She had given Dean the option of taking over on the mortgage for the house, or putting it up for sale. He chose to sell. They moved in as soon as possible, inviting everybody for the carne asada. Ruby, Stan, Sara and Harry. Annie and Sadie showed up with Eddie in tow, that was an interesting development. Rio's boys also showed up, each one more tattooed than the last, each doting upon their wives and children. She fell in love with Rio's crew, all of them watching over all the kids as if they were their own. Beth had only ever had Annie and Ruby, they were her ride or dies. Now she had all this family, and Rio and Marcus. Her heart was so full, she felt like life couldn't get any better.

"Mama, what's got you smiling so big, I ain't never seen that look on your face."

"Just, all of this, your friends, and mine, the kids, we're now this family, and it's all ours."

"B, this carne asada is bangin', we need to do this more often. Carlos' potato salad blows mine out of the water! I invited him to cook at the restaurant." Ruby said as she walked over.

"Yeah, Sis, and my mans is looking good over there grilling. I'm so glad you met Rio, and I met Eddie, Sadie loves him. Also, I hope you all are ready to be aunts again, surprise!"

"I'll leave you ladies to it, gotta check on my carne and congratulate my boy." said Rio.

"Oh my God, SERIOUSLY!" yelled Beth and Ruby.

"Yeah, Eddie and I just got back from the doctor before we came here. Sadie's excited, he wants to be a big brother so bad."

They both hugged Annie, and they saw Rio hugging Eddie.

"Wow, Annie, you're gonna be a mom, again." Beth said.

"Yeah, and Eddie is so excited, he uh, asked me to marry him, we got the marriage license yesterday."

"He asked you before you found out you were pregnant. Boy's a keeper for sure." said Ruby.

"Well, he had a man to man with Sadie, took him out to get a burger, and then asked me. He just loves us, all of us."

"Wow, I didn't even know you two were that serious, after Noah, I thought you would take it slow. But, I'm happy if you're happy, and you look so happy. Rio too, these boys move fast." said Beth.

"Wait, Rio asked you to marry him?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, he asked me if I ever thought about getting married again, and I said that I wouldn't mind it, with him."

"We're all just gonna be some old, married ladies."

"Also, Beth, Rio's house is, a mansion, like, what even!" exclaimed Annie.

"Yeah, what does he do exactly?"

"He owns his own business, and before that, he worked for Morgan & Morgan, as a CPA."

"Like THE Morgan & Morgan. That place is legit, they only hire Einsteins." said Ruby.

"What's a CPA?" asked Annie.

"Certified Public Accountant. How do you not know that?"

"Gee, Rube, sorry we can't all be up to date on our acronyms."

"So, what happened?"

"Without saying too much, let's just say that things with them ended with a non disclosure and a very hefty settlement." Beth said.

After everyone had left, and the kids had all gone to sleep in their new bedrooms, Beth and Rio sat wrapped up on his deck. They just sat enjoying each other's company. They knew they would be with each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this one is gonna wrap up pretty soon, it was the fluffiest of fluffs, and I will continue writing Beth and Rio as such. Maybe an Epi after this chapter. Thanks all y'all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	8. Everlong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Foo Fighters' song of the same name.
> 
> Breathe out so I can breathe you in  
> Hold you in  
> And now I know you've always been  
> Out of your head, out of my head I sang

"MOM, I can't find my jersey, I need to wear it to school today!" yelled Marcus.

"Honey, I washed it for you, it should be hanging in the laundry room." Beth said.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, Mijo, take your sister, ALL the way to school, I don't want you dropping her off at the end of the street like last time." Rio said.

"Dad, she was fine, she got to school."

"Not the issue, remember what I told you."

"They're ladies, and we need to treat them like ladies."

"Ok, then." Rio said.

"Emma, I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up!"

"Shut up Marcus, I'm going."

"You guys, if you don't quit, I will have your Dad drop you off." warned Beth.

"MOM!" They both said.

"I will, I'll even get down and walk both of you to class. I'll say hi to Justin too, and Maddy." said Rio.

"DAD, Justin still freaks out when I mention you."

"Yeah, and Maddy and her friends get all giggly when they see you."

"Well tell Justin to keep it in his pants Mija and we'll be just fine, and Maddy just can't resist my tattoo, sorry Pop."

Marcus and Emma, were their last two, and even then, they had only about two more years. Kenny had gone off to college and was currently travelling with his fiancee. Danny had gotten into culinary school and was currently working as a sous chef at a trendy restaurant in Seattle. Jane had gotten in fashion design, and with the help of Rio, had opened a tiny boutique. Beth and Rio had been married for about 10 years, the kids had all grown to love Rio even more, they all called him Dad. Dean had become even more selfish, always choosing either women or personal pursuits in lieu of spending time with his children. She remembered the first time Marcus called her Mom. They were a week from celebrating Mother's Day, Marcus was nine, and all the kids had made her a card. She had seen that Marcus looked a little sad.

"What's wrong sweetie, you've been a little sad lately." Beth said.

"Ms. Beth, I don't have a Mommy, she died when I was a baby."

"Well Marcus, I can do Mother's Day stuff with you, if you want, and we can even go to the Mother and Son luncheon?"

"Can we?" Marcus asked excitedly.

"Of course, we can also go to the dance." Beth said hugging him.

"Uh, Ms. Beth, can I call you Mommy?"

"Oh, Marcus, do you want to, we can also ask your Daddy if you want." Beth said, her voice catching.

"Daddy told me to ask you, he said that you love me like a Mommy, and you take care of me like a Mommy. So will you be my Mommy?"

"Oh, baby, I do love you, very much, and I'd be happy to be your Mommy." Beth sobbed.

She held Marcus for a long while, until Rio came in.

"What's going on, why are you both crying?"

"Marcus asked me to be his Mommy."

"She said yes Daddy, like you said she would."

"Mommy, MoMmy, Mom, MOmmm." Marcus chanted proudly.

(Present Day)

"Mom, Mom, hello!"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I said, we're leaving, I love you."

"Love you both, be careful."

"Love you Mommy, love you Daddy." said Emma.

"I love you both, remember what I said Marcus."

Rio came and put his arms around her, kissing her neck. Beth never growing tired of his embrace.

"I don't blame Maddie and her friends, you are a shameless flirt. Poor Justin though, even if he and Emma don't work out, he'll always be afraid of you."

"Only with you Elizabeth, I know you can't resist my charms. Yeah, well, as far as Justin is concerned, he shouldn't have been manhandling my little girl." 

"You manhandle me all the time, you're doing it right now." said Beth, motioning to his hands.

"Yeah, but you love it, and I love you. I'm so glad Marcus and I went to Boland Motors that day."

"Me too, and I'm so glad that it turned out that I did have a thing for tattoos." Beth said, stroking the eagle on his neck.

"Mmm, me too." he said stroking the spot on her hip where she had gotten a tattoo of a heart with his name.

"C'mon Mr. Mendiola, show me how much you love tattoos."

"You don't know what you're in for Mrs. Mendiola."

"I think I do, and if it's from your old bag of tricks, I know I'll like it."

"You always do Elizabeth, since I first put it down, you've been after it."

"Is that so?" she said as she went down on her knees in front of him.

Beth took her time nuzzling the front of his jeans with her face, Rio urging her along.

"Sweetheart, you're killin' me."

"Mmm, Rio, we haven't had a chance, I wanna savor this." 

She unzipped his jeans, taking his boxer briefs with them, his cock, hard and heavy, bobbing almost hypnotically between his muscular thighs. She loved his cock, the way it felt inside of her was unparalleled. They had only gotten more uninhibited throughout their relationship. Beth slowly ran one finger from root to tip. Rio couldn't take it any longer, in one fell swoop, he picked her up leaned her against the wall, and wrapped her legs around him in a practiced ease.

"Elizabeth, you are such a cock tease when you want to be."

"But it's so much more fun that way." Beth said teasingly.

He thrust two fingers inside of her revelling in the velvet heat that was her pussy.

"Now who's teasing?" She moaned.

Removing his fingers, he quickly thrust his cock into her. Both moaning their pleasure. They moved in sync, Rio steadily picking up speed. Beth scratching at his back.

"Rub your clit Elizabeth, come on my cock." He choked out in between thrusts.

Beth's orgasm came hard and fast, Rio following shortly after, hips stuttering to a stop.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Rio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I marked it as complete, but maybe I'll add a chapter here and there if the mood strikes. Give me ALL the feedback!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping I can keep a consistent update schedule. Hopefully I can take this story places, not even sure how many chapters I'm gonna have. Give me ALL the feedback!


End file.
